


One Shot- "And this is why we don't have nice things"

by He_Had_It_Coming_System



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logince fluff, M/M, Pets, Plato the pig, Roman and Logan - Freeform, Sanders Sides ships, writing prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Had_It_Coming_System/pseuds/He_Had_It_Coming_System
Summary: Heyo! Again, transported from my Tumblr-Logince!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince, Roman Sanders | Logan Sanders, Roman/Crativity | Logan/Logic, RomanxLogan, roman x logan
Kudos: 6





	One Shot- "And this is why we don't have nice things"

# “And this is why we don’t have nice things” -Prompt

Logan threw his hands up, huffing and turning away.

“And this is why we don’t have nice things, Roman!” He yelled, smacking his hands back down as he turned back with a red face.

He glared at the side and the pig he had in his hands.

“What? I already _said_ I wanted to have a pet!”

“You _never said_ that it was a PIG!”

“Well, sor _ry_ , Lo. Would you rather I snapped Plato out of existence?” 

Logan paused, squinting his eyes.

“You can’t “ _snap plato out of existence”,_ no-brain,”

“Uh, yeah, I can- that’s what I named our pig!”

“...Our pig? His name?” Roman smirked, looking down at the pig like a proud parent.

“Yeah, Lolo- our pig. And I know how much you love philosophers, astronomers, WHATEVER- so I named him after the one I remembered the most, the one you love talking about.”

Logan smiled slightly before clearing his throat, crossing his arms and gesturing to the pig. “ I... _suppose_ he’s a... _fine_ breed of pig,”

“Mhm...”

“And he could be helpful around the house, contrary to popular belief”

“Yeah...”

“And...I _suppose_ he’s a bit of an adorable little-”

“Aw you love him! That’s great!”

Roman grinned and handed him the pig.

“Hold on, I’ve got to get a picture of this!”

Logan blushed and looked away, holding the pig at arms length.

“B-b-bu-”

“No ‘buts’ mister- I just want a picture, that’s all”

He bit his lip and held the pig closer with a slight smile, looking up at Roman.

“Fiine.”

> Bonus:

~~_{{Remus would totally corner the pig and call him “Plato Bacon” and Patton would rush in and cover Plato’s ears yelling “Remus he can understand you!”}}_ ~~


End file.
